Prince's Return
by Dartz the Fire Demon
Summary: Story 4 of the Virus series. Summary inside. Rated for violence.
1. I'm Outta Here!

Anax's Revenge: a Code Lyoko Fanfic

The Prince's Return: a Code Lyoko Fanfic

Summary: Dartz and the rest of the gang get into a huge fight, causing them to kick him off the team. Dartz leaves Kadic Academy to find a new home that will accept him. Only days later, Jeremy picks up traces of Anax, whom the gang thought was gone. Will they be able to convince Dartz to come back, or will he have already moved on? And when a strange message calls the gang to Korea, will everything Dartz struggled so hard to forget come to light in one fell swoop?

This is my sequel to Xana's Revenge. A New Enemy written by Odd the Shadow Lord is a second version of the sequel.

Chapter 1: I'm Outta Here!

In the factory

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Dartz yelled.

"Don't tell them to shut up!" Jeremy yelled. "We wouldn't even be doing this if you hadn't endangered most of the team's lives!"

"In case you have a memory problem, I SAVED EVERYONE"S LIFE!"

"It doesn't matter!" Lisa yelled. "You put everyone in danger with that stunt you pulled!"

"Lisa's right, Dartz." Garrett said a little more calmly than the rest of the gang.

"Of course you say she's right, Garrett! She's your girlfriend!" Dartz shouted. Garrett was speechless. Dartz never used his real name, even when he was angry. Everyone else suddenly stopped shouting. "I thought I'd at least get backed by my best friends, but apparently I was wrong!" Tears were flowing down Dartz's face rapidly. He had only cried once before, when Sharon fell into the digital sea during the final battle with Xana and Anax. He looked over to Duke and Riou. "And you guys aren't any better!"

"That's it." Jeremy said. "Get out. You aren't needed here anymore."

"Gladly." Dartz said angrily. He walked into the elevator and punched the up button. The elevator doors closed, leaving the room completely silent.

"Think I went a bit hard on him?" Jeremy asked. Aelita nodded sadly.

"He did save our lives, even if he was the one who put us in danger in the first place." She said.

"He's probably gone to our room. I'll go talk to him." Riou said. The gang left the factory to talk to Dartz. When they got to Dartz and Riou's dorm Riou unlocked the door and walked in to find Dartz with a backpack over his shoulder and his drawers emptied out. He had two suitcases out and packed and his Digivice was clipped to his pocket. He was currently strapping his kundo sword to his side.

"What do you want now?" Dartz asked angrily. He finished strapping his sword to his side and looked up at Riou. "Well?"

"What are you doing?"

"Packing. I'm getting out of here."

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not needed here anymore." Dartz said, imitating Jeremy's voice perfectly. "There's no point in me staying."

"Where will you live?" Yumi asked.

"I've already registered for a boarding school in the United States. It's principal is the father of a good friend of mine." With that Dartz stood up and pushed his way out of the room. He walked down the room and down the stairs. He walked out the main doors and over to the paper stand. He picked up a bus schedule and looked at it. "The first bus comes at noon, and it's only nine. It'll be faster if I just fly myself there." The rest of the gang ran out and saw him materialize his overgear. He jumped on and flew out the gates, past loads of students, most of which whispered to each other and stared at him in awe. Dartz flew out the gates and into the forest. Aelita dropped to her knees.

"He's really gone." She whispered. Jeremy crouched down next to her.

"It'll be okay." He said. "We'll get him back somehow." Aelita nodded slightly. A bolt of lightning appeared suddenly and struck the courtyard. No students were hurt, as they had already gone inside to class. The gang ran over to where the lightning struck and found a girl with light brown hair laying there.

"Sharon!" Yumi cried. Ulrich and Odd picked her up and took her into the dorm building. They laid her down on Dartz's bed. A minute later she started to stir.

"Ugh. Where am I?" she asked whilst rubbing her head.

"In the dorm building. Any idea what happened to you?" Odd asked.

"No. I remember falling into the digital sea, then nothing."

"At least she hasn't lost her memory." Jeremy said.

"Do you remember who we are?" William asked.

"Yeah. Garrett 'Doc' Murdock, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Aelita Hopper, Jeremy Belpois, Riou Thompson, Duke Avian, Odd Della-Robbia, Lisa Blackthorn, William Dunbar… where's Dartz?" Everyone's head dropped.

"He left." Ulrich said. "We got into a fight and he left the team. He's probably in the United States by now."

"Dartz…" Sharon mumbled. A tear ran down her cheek and she started crying into Dartz's pillow. Everyone except Riou left after a few minutes. Riou lied down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

With Dartz

Dartz entered the gates onto the campus of Isaac Newton Academy. Many of the students outside looked to be eighth or ninth grade. Some saw the boy enter the campus and started whispering to their friends. Dartz walked into the administration building and through the door leading to the secretary's office. The secretary looked up from her work.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here. What's your name?" the secretary asked.

"Dartz Dragonblade. I have an appointment with the principal about attending school here." Dartz answered.

"Right. You can go on in. The principal is already waiting for you."

"Thanks." Dartz went through the door to the principal's office. As soon as he was inside, he sat in the chair in front of the principal, who looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Dartz." The principal said.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Jones." The principal took out some paperwork and sorted through it.

"I've looked through the paperwork you filled out, and I believe you are just what we need here at Isaac Newton." The principal handed Dartz a key and two sheets of paper. "Here are your key, schedule, and room number. I look forward to seeing you around campus." Dartz smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Dartz left the admin building and walked into the dorm building. He looked at the room number and walked up to the second floor. Once in the hall, he found his new dorm and used the key to unlock it. "Wow." Dartz was amazed at the least. The dorm was twice as large as his old one. Dartz unpacked and left the dorm to take a look around campus. He walked around the campus and memorized where everything was, then looked at his watch. It read 1: 13.

"Hey, you must be new here." A voice said. Dartz turned around and saw a girl with light brown shoulder-length hair and dark blue eyes wearing a dark blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans standing behind him.

"Yeah, kind of." Dartz said emotionlessly.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Dartz Dragonblade." Dartz responded in the same tone as before.

"Nice name. I'm-"

"Angela Green. Nice to meet you." Dartz interrupted.

"How did you-"

"There are a lot of things you'll never know about me."

"Hey, punk! You messing with my girlfriend?" a boy with blond, greased back hair asked. He looked to be about Dartz's age.

"Try the other way around, idiot."

"Those sound like fighting words." The boy took a step closer.

"Nick, don't!" Angela cried. "Dartz didn't do anything to you!"

"Let the boy fight, Angela." Dartz said, still emotionlessly. "I'll show him what a real fighter is like." The boy stepped closer.

"I'm gonna pummel you!" Nick shouted. The boy's shouting had gathered a small crowd of students. "You'll remember never to mess with Nicolas Curtis!" Nick threw a punch at Dartz, but Dartz easily dodged it. He threw a kick to Nick's stomach, causing him to double over.

"That'll show you never to mess with Dartz Dragonblade." Dartz began to walk away, but Nick got up and threw a punch to his ribs. Everyone in the enlarged crowd could hear a few ribs breaking. Dartz stood up after a moment, looking good as new. His claws shot out of his knuckles and he held them to Nick's throat. "Don't get me angry. It'll spell your decapitation." His claws retreated into his hands and he walked away.

"What was that about?" one of the students asked. "He's like Wolverine or something."

"Much more powerful than Wolverine." Dartz shouted back at the crowd. Dartz walked back into his dorm and sat on his bed for a moment before going through his suitcase and pulling out his Digivice. Gabumon appeared on the digivice's screen.

"I thought you'd never take us out of that bag." Gabumon said.

"Sorry, Gabumon. I got a little sidetracked. Realize." Dartz held out the Digivice and Gabumon, Coronamon, and Lunamon appeared. "You guys will have to stay in here. We don't need the students here freaking out any more than they already are." A sudden explosion threw Dartz and the three digimon off their feet. A large number of screams came from the students who were outside.

"What was that?" Lunamon asked.

"Don't know, but we're gonna find out." Dartz said as he used his bed to stand back up. He ran out of the room followed by the three digimon. They ran out the automatic doors leading between the dorms and the outside campus to see a krabe and six Hornets hovering around a teenage boy in a black cloak. The boy had one of the other students by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm only asking this one more time. Where is Dartz Dragonblade?" the boy asked the crowd of students and teachers. Half of the teachers were out cold in front of the cloaked boy.

"Put the boy down, Xana." Dartz returned the three digimon to his Digivice and walked over, resuming his emotionless tone. "If you want me, here I am." Xana looked over at Dartz.

"I see you can still recognize me." He said with a slightly impressed tone to his voice.

"It's not that hard. You're the only one with enough strength to knock out half the teachers here and still be without a scratch." Dartz was surrounded by a blue glow and he transformed into his Lyoko form. He pulled out his bow and readied an arrow. "Now drop the boy before I shoot that data chip out of your head." Xana held the boy in front of him, shielding him from the arrow.

"You wouldn't shoot an innocent bystander, would you?" Dartz smirked.

"No, but I would shoot an idiot who doesn't remember squat about my power. Super Flash." Dartz suddenly appeared behind Xana and shot him with the arrow. Xana dropped the boy and pulled out a long katana. He blocked the arrow and rushed at Dartz. Dartz sheathed his bow and materialized his sword, also charging at his opponent. Their swords clashed together, but Dartz had the upper hand due to his strength. He threw Xana into a wall. "Next time, just wait for the others instead of coming to find me." Dartz jumped out of the way of a laser one of the hornets had fired. He shot a fireball at the hornet and threw his sword at the krabe. Both were destroyed instantly. Dartz pulled out his bow and shot 5 more arrows, destroying the last of the monsters.

"I'll find a way of defeating you one day, Dartz." Xana said as he started to disappear.

"I'd like to see you try." Dartz transformed back into his regular form and walked back toward the dorm. Once he got near the building he noticed Nick and Angela following him. "What do you two want?"

"Look, I'm sorry about attacking you earlier." Nick said. "I thought you were just some new kid trying to flirt with Angela."

"He gets a bit protective at times." Angela explained. "But he means well."

"Don't worry about it." Dartz said. "There's only one grudge I hold, and it's not against you guys. And just so you know, I don't flirt, or even love. I haven't had much luck in that field. Two of my girlfriends have cheated on me and the most recent one died not too long ago."

"Sorry to hear that." Nick said. "Hey, here comes Tech."

"Hey, guys. What's up?" A brown haired boy said. He looked about a year younger than Nick.

"Nothing much." Angela said with a smile.

"Who's the newbie?" the boy asked.

"This is Dartz." Nick said.

"Mich nicht anrufen einen Neuen.(Don't call me a newbie.)" Dartz said, once again resuming his emotionless tone.

"Sorry." The boy said.

"You actually know what I said?" Dartz asked.

"Tech can understand almost every language." Angela said.

"Pode você compreender o português? (Can you speak Portuguese?)"

"Sim. (Yes)" Tech said.

"You're good."

"Thanks."

"So, is your name really Tech, or do you have a different name?"

"My real name's David, but I'm really good with mechanical stuff so most everyone calls me Tech."

"Ah. I like Tech better."

"Everyone seems to."

With the gang

"What's happening, Einstein?" Odd asked. Jeremy looked up from his laptop.

"Nothing much." The genius said. "Xana just activated a tower, but it deactivated after a minute."

"You think Xana's up to something?" Aelita asked.

"No. He's too weakened from the last battle. He couldn't do much anything right now."

"I wonder why Xana activated a tower." Sam said.

"I have a feeling we'll be finding out soon enough." Garrett said.

One review for the next chapter! See ya!


	2. Anax Returns

Chapter 2: Anax Returns

Chapter 2: Anax Returns

It had been a week since Dartz had left the academy. Sharon barely talked to anyone and even Jeremy and Aelita's grades were slipping. Jeremy sat on a bench in the park, staring intently at his laptop screen.

"What's up, Einstein?" Odd asked as he walked over to the bench.

"Just the sky." The genius said.

"Nice one." William said as he joined the two. "Anything new?"

"Yes, actually." Jeremy looked at the two boys worriedly. "I've picked up traces of Anax. And a tower's been activated."

"I'll call the others." William said. "Get to the factory. We'll meet you there." Odd and Jeremy nodded and ran into the forest. William pulled out his phone and dialed Yumi's number. "Yumi? Activated tower. Odd and Jeremy are already on their way."

Meanwhile with Dartz

"Kyaah!" Dartz yelled as he kicked the punching bag. He was training in the gym like he did every day after school. He kicked the bag a few more times before the old rusty chain it hung from finally broke. "Too bad I don't fight Xana anymore. At least then I had something to hit."

"This Xana character seems pretty interesting." Nick said.

"Why'd you quit if Xana's still around?" Tech asked.

"I got into a fight with my team. They kicked me off and I left the school and came here."

"What kind of fight was it you got into?" Angela asked as she started to help the boys pick up the bag.

"I did something stupid on Lyoko." Dartz lit a small flame and started welding the chain back together.

"And that would be?" Nick asked.

"Nothing you should worry about." Once the chain was back in one piece Dartz extinguished the fire and absorbed the heat by touching the chain.

"Alright. Why don't we go back to the dorms and work on that project Mrs. Mason assigned?" Dartz shrugged.

"We might as well." Tech said. The four teens grabbed their stuff and left the gym. It had gotten fairly cold outside and all but Dartz were shivering.

"How can you stand this weather?" Angela asked.

"Natural body heat." Dartz responded. "Being the guardian of fire has its advantages."

With the Gang

"Jeremy, we've got a problem." Riou said.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Anax sent us a welcome party." Duke said.

"And a huge one." William said. He peered over the rocks they were hiding behind. "We've got eight wall crawlers and three vulcanoids. We need a strategy."

"I'll take the vulcanoids." Ulrich said.

"Odd, Yumi, and I will back him up." Garrett said.

"Than leaves the wall crawlers to us." Aelita said. She dodged a laser from a vulcanoid. "Energy Field!"

There's Chapter 2 for ya. I'm gonna up the review requirement a bit. Two reviews for a new chapter.


	3. Xana's Reform

Chapter 3: Xana's Reform

Chapter 3: Xana's Reform

"Impact!" Ulrich shouted as he destroyed the last vulcanoid.

"Your castle awaits, princess." Odd said. Aelita nodded and ran into the tower.

"Hurry up, guys. This hailstorm is turning the factory inside out." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry about it, Einstein. Aelita's in the tower." Odd was devirtualized by a wall crawler that appeared out of nowhere.

Aelita

Code…

Lyoko

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said. The tower's aura turned from yellow to its neutral white.

"Return to the-" Jeremy started.

"Wait." A voice that the gang knew all to well said.

"What do you want, Xana?" Sharon asked.

"To make a deal." A boy in a black cloak with spiky blond hair appeared. "Anax has gotten too powerful from his return. I need your help to stop him."

"Okay. What do we need to do?" Aelita asked as she rejoined the gang.

"You must find Dartz and convince him to return to the team. Then go to the Forest Replica and meet me at the main tower." Xana disappeared, leaving the Lyoko gang in confusion.

"Where are we supposed to find Dartz?" Riou asked.

"Better question is how are we supposed to convince him to come back?" Yumi asked. "Remember, he hates us."

"But he doesn't hate Sharon." Lisa said. "If anyone can get him back, she can."

"Me?" Sharon asked.

"It's up to you to get Dartz back." Sam said. "No pressure, though."

"I don't think so." Sharon took out one of her daggers and devirtualized herself.

"What did she mean by 'I don't think so'?" Duke asked.

"I think she meant she doesn't think Dartz will come back just because she's alive." Aelita said sadly.

"That means we're out of luck." Ulrich said.

I know, short chapter. It was originally longer, but I cut a few things from it. Same thing with the last chapter. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Two reviews for the next chapter.


	4. The Exchange

Chapter 4: The Exchange

Dartz, Nick, and Tech entered the cafeteria to see many of the students gathered around the teachers' table.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"It's a foreign exchange program." Angela said as she appeared from the crowd. "Dartz's old school is signed up to exchange a few students for the rest of the year."

"Sounds cool." Tech said. "We should sign up. I've always wanted to go to France."

"No thanks." Dartz said. He got his food and sat at an empty table.

"Don't you want to go back, even a bit?" Angela asked as she, Nick, and Tech sat down.

"No. Going back to Kadic means putting up with my old friends." Dartz's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"Jeremy again."

"You really don't like them, do you?" Tech asked.

"Nope." A blond girl wearing a pink t-shirt and a matching skirt sat next to Dartz. "What do you want, Alicia?"

"You've heard about the exchange program, right?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I signed the two of us up for it."

"Oh, great."

"I'll see you later, Dartz- dear." Alicia got up and left. Dartz let his head fall on the table.

"Perfect. I get to go back to France." Dartz lifted his head. "And with Alicia. I despise the day I met her."

Flashback

"_Good morning, students." Mrs. Mason said cheerfully. Mrs. Mason's students knew they'd never figure out why Mrs. Mason was so cheerful in the morning._

"_Good morning, Mrs. Mason." The class mumbled._

"_We have a new student today, all the way from France." She ushered Dartz in as the students clapped hesitantly. Word had already spread of Dartz's fight with Xana. "Why don't you tell us a bit about you, Dartz?"_

"_My name is Dartz Dragonblade and I come from Paris, France. I moved here at my own free will to get away from my life back in France."_

"_Thank you, Dartz." Mrs. Mason turned to the class. "Does anyone have any questions for Dartz?" A few students raised their hands. Dartz pointed to a boy with dirty blond hair that seemed to go in every direction._

"_Can you speak French?" the boy asked._

"_Oui. __Et beaucoup d'autres langues. (Yes. And many other languages.)" Dartz said. He pointed to a girl with red hair tied into a ponytail._

"_Are you going to kill anyone?" the girl asked. Dartz chuckled slightly._

"_Not likely." Dartz pointed to a girl with black hair that ran down to her shoulders._

"_What about your old life made you want to come here?" Dartz scratched the back of his neck._

"_That's a little hard to explain. I don't suppose word has reached here about the Lyoko Warriors?" Mrs. Mason nodded slightly, also interested in the answer to the black haired girl's question. Dartz sighed. I used to be a Lyoko Warrior myself, but I wanted to put that life behind me. The boy in the black cloak I attacked yesterday was Xana, the computer program we've been fighting since my uncle, Franz Hopper, created the supercomputer."_

"_Why?" Mrs. Mason asked inquisitively. "Why did you want to end that life?"_

"_Many reasons, none of which I'd like to mention at the moment." Dartz took a seat in the empty desk between Nick and Alicia. Mrs. Mason got up and started the lesson for the day. After class, Dartz was sitting with Nick, Angela, and Tech under a tree near the cafeteria. Alicia walked over._

"_Well, well. If it isn't the gang of miscreants." Alicia said. There was silence for a minute as Alicia looked between the four teens. "Aren't you three going to introduce me to your new friend?"_

"_Sure." Tech said slowly. "Alicia, this is Dartz. Dartz, Alicia Althorn."_

"_You're that girl who sits next to me in Mrs. Mason's class, right?" Alicia's smile stretched to the edges of her face._

"_That's me."_

end flashback

"How about we sign up to go with you?" Tech asked.

"Sure. At least I'd have someone to keep me from killing Sissi or Alicia." Dartz said.

"Who's Sissi?" Angela asked.

"She's the Kadic version of Alicia, but much more annoying. She's the principal's daughter, so she gets away with everything."

"I feel sorry for ya, dude." Nick said. "Someone worse than Alicia is hard to come by."

"Tell me about it." Tech said. "Well, we'd better go pack. The plane comes tomorrow."

There's chapter 4. Hope you like. 2 reviews for the next chapter.


	5. Return To France

Chapter 5: Return to France

Chapter 5: Return to France

"Come on, guys!" Alicia shouted. "The plane's boarding!"

"We're coming!" Dartz shouted back. He put his Digivice in his pocket and used his powers to teleport his suitcase to the factory, where he would pick it up later. Alicia walked onto the plane, followed by Nick and Tech. Angela was about to follow the three teens when she noticed Dartz materialize his overgear.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked.

"I'm gonna fly. Never have liked planes."

"All passengers on the 113 flight to France, please board now." The stewardess's voice said over the loud speaker. Angela ducked onto the plane and found her seat. Five minutes later the plane took off, Dartz following close behind. He did a couple of flips in midair to get used to the controls again. After a few hours of flying, the plane reached the airport in France. Dartz met up with Nick, Tech, Angela, and Alicia at the gate.

"Have a good flight?" Angela frowned.

"Yeah. A great one." Nick said sarcastically.

"Hé, Dartz!" Odd's voice shouted. Dartz tensed. 1

"Au juste de ce que j'ai besoin. J'étais espérant eux ne serais pas ici." Dartz mumbled. The Lyoko warriors walked up to the teens. 2

"Ainsi, ces types sont votre troupe de rechange?" Odd asked. 3

"Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à remplacer." Dartz said. 4

"What are they saying?" Nick asked Tech.

"They're having a fight about something or other. French isn't my best language." He said.

"You guys mind speaking in English so everyone can understand you?" Alicia asked.

"What's got you in a bunch today?" Ulrich said, backing Odd up.

"Do you even need to ask?" Dartz asked.

"Not really."

"You know," Yumi started. "We've been dealing with a lot of crap while you've been gone being hero of America."

"Hey, you're the ones who threw me out. Not the other way around." Dartz said.

"Either way, you left us to deal with Anax by ourselves and he's no walk in the park." Odd said.

"Wow, Odd. You actually said something intelligent for a change."

"You're asking for it." Yumi said.

"What makes you think I don't want it?"

"And now you're gonna get it." Ulrich said. All three teens jumped Dartz. Dartz let his claws extend and ran at the three. At the end of five minutes, William and Riou, who were struggling to keep them restrained, were holding Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi back. Dartz stood up and walked towards the exit, Nick, Tech, Angela, and Alicia following close behind. Aelita ran ahead of her friends and put her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Just hear them out, Dartz." She said.

"I already heard what they had to say. The answer's still no." Dartz shrugged Aelita's hand off his shoulder and continued out the exit and towards the factory.

"Give it up, Aelita." Duke said. "Dartz doesn't let things blow over easily. Not since…" Duke trailed off, knowing he had said too much.

"Since what?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing." Duke, Riou, and Garrett said in unison. The gang walked back to Kadic. Half an hour later the students from Newton Academy were moved in. Dartz and Tech got a room a few doors down from Jeremy and Aelita's, between Jim's and Nick and Angela's dorms. Alicia whined about not getting a room with or next to Dartz, but Dartz insisted she share a room with someone else.

"Man, that girl annoys me." Tech said. Dartz looked up from his suitcase he was currently unpacking.

"Join the club. I swear she would be great friends with Sissi." A knock came to the door and Nick and Angela walked in.

"Any reason why Alicia is throwing a fit?" Nick asked.

"She wants a room next to us." Dartz and Tech said in unison.

"Why is that not a surprise?" Angela asked.

"Cause she's crazy." Dartz said. A sudden thump came from outside and the four went to investigate. It turned out that one of the Kadic bullies was messing with one of the Newton Academy students.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

"Who's gonna make me?" the bully asked.

"We are." Dartz said as he and Nick stepped in front of him. The bully looked at Dartz in shock and ran away.

"What was that about?" Tech asked.

"I'm known here for being very violent against people who mess with my friends."

There's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately. I'll try to update faster next time.

1: Hey, Dartz!

2: Just what I need. I was hoping they wouldn't be here.

3: So, are these guys your replacement gang?

4: There wasn't much to replace.


	6. Past Lives

Chapter 6: Past Lives

"Where're you going?" Nick asked.

"I need to get some air." Dartz said. He left the dorm and walked outside. The moon was shining through the trees marking the beginning of the forest leading to the warriors' secret entrance to the factory. Dartz climbed over the gates and walked across the street to an American café he and Duke always used to hang out at when they were seven. He walked in and looked around. Nothing had changed at all. Even the staff was the same as when he had last been there six years ago. He started walking toward his usual table, a small two- person booth to the right of the bar. As he got closer, he noticed someone sitting at a table a few places away. He was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate and looking at a newspaper, even though he was only about 15. Dartz knew this boy had to be Garrett. He started walking past, not even looking at his former friend.

"That seat's not taken, Dartz." Garrett said suddenly. Dartz hesitated, but took a seat in front of the southerner.

" So you go here too?" Dartz asked. Garrett took a sip of hot chocolate and looked up from the newspaper.

"Every once in a while. I don't mean to insult you, Dartz, France is nice, but sometimes I feel the need to go back to my roots."

"You know as well as I do that I'm not French."

"Of course I do. I've just gotten so used to the story that it's become an everyday thing for me. Same with Duke and Riou."

"I heard you won a shooting contest while I was away."

"Yes. It was a fun event. ALL my friends were there." Dartz rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the busy Paris streets. " Look, I know we didn't part on the best terms, Dartz, but the gang still likes you."

"Could've fooled me." Dartz muttered. A shocked looking waitress ran over, looking very flustered.

"Dartz?" the waitress asked. "Dartz Dragonblade?" Dartz looked over at the waitress.

"Hey, Jessica." Dartz said.

"No way, it really is you! What can I get you? Just the usual?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Jessica walked away quickly and into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Garrett asked.

"I know most of the staff here. Duke and I used to hang out here all the time." Dartz went back to looking out the window.

"You know, it hurt us greatly when you left without saying anything. Especially Aelita and Sharon." Dartz sighed and looked at Garrett.

"I know where you're getting at, Doc. And I think this is one of those times when it's better to not take the risk. I just wish for once we could all just have a normal life." Jessica came back with a mug and a pitcher of brownish liquid. She set the mug and pitcher in front of Dartz, who quickly poured some of the brownish liquid into the mug. "Thanks, Jess."

"No problem. It's on the house." Jessica said.

"Thanks." Jessica walked back into the kitchen and Garrett looked down at the brown liquid in Dartz's mug.

"What's that?" Garrett asked.

"Insam Cha." Dartz said as he took a sip. "In English it's called Ginseng Tea. It's a drink created in Korea that relieves exhaustion and enhances liver performance."

"Why'd you need to drink that?"

"Just a little bit of back home. It keeps me going."

"Maybe you should go back every once in a while." Dartz shook his head.

"I can't. Not after what happened." There was a moment of silence before Garrett spoke again.

"There's no such thing as a normal life, Dartz." Garrett said, getting back on subject. "There's just life. And it's our job to make sure everyone keeps theirs, no matter how bad ours get."

"You always were the voice of wisdom."

"I get that from my father."

"How is he, by the way?"

"Don't change the subject. It's best for the world if you make peace with the team. You're the best warrior we've got." Dartz sighed.

"I'll think about it." He finished his tea, got up, and left.

Here's chapter 6. I know I said I'd update Hopper Chronicles next, but I decided to update each story one at a time. It'll go in this order: Prince's Return, Hopper Chronicles, Graduation. I'll update Cards of Lyoko as I get the chapters worked in.


	7. Mission Gone Bad

Chapter 7: Mission Turned Bad

Garrett watched Dartz leave then looked into his mug. His drink was nearly finished, so he chugged down the cooled hot chocolate, put a tip on the table for Jessica, and ran after Dartz. He found him standing on the roof of an old apartment building not far from the café. It was snowing and the sun was nearly set. Garrett pulled his jacket further over his body, but Dartz stood there in a short-sleeved shirt, showing no hint that the temperature was affecting him. Neither spoke for a moment until Dartz broke the silence.

"You disagreed with what I did on Lyoko." Dartz said. "Why do you want me back in the group anyway?"

"Because Dartz Dragonblade is my friend." Garrett said simply.

"Hell, we have lots of friends."

"I don't."

"Yes you do. You have Duke and Riou, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, William, Sam, and Sharon. And you have Lisa as your girlfriend."

"They're my acquaintances. You, Duke, and Riou are my only real friends." Garrett's cell phone rang. He answered it. "What's up, Einstein?"

"I've found traces of Anax activity on Lyoko." Jeremy said. "Think you can make it?"

"No problem." Garrett hung up the phone and turned to Dartz. "Duty calls. You in?" Dartz was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright." He said. "But just this once." The two got back to the ground and ran through the crowded city streets toward the factory.

At the Factory

"I got hold of Doc." Jeremy said. "He'll be here soon. Until then it's up to you guys."

"No problem Einstein." Odd said. "We beat Anax once, we can do it again."

"I doubt it'll be that easy this time, Odd." Yumi said. Jeremy virtualized the group onto Lyoko.

"I can't send your vehicles." Jeremy said. "Anax has locked me out somehow. Be careful. It could be a trap."

"No worries, Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"So what's our plan, Mr. Leader?" Sam asked Ulrich.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"The leader comes up with the plans." William said. "Since you're leader, that's your job."

"Doc just got here, guys." Jeremy said. "I'm virtualizing him now." Garrett appeared suspended in the air and dropped down, landing on his feet.

"What's the plan?" Garrett asked.

"Ulrich doesn't have one." Duke said. "Which means we're creamed."

"Looks like we've got monsters coming our way." Riou said. The gang followed his finger and noticed a large number of Vulcanoids, Insekts, and Bugs moving over the mountains.

"Seems like a game of cat and mouse." Yumi said. "And we're the mouse." She pulled out her fans, but Ulrich stopped her.

"There's too many of them." He said. "We won't win fighting here." He gestured to the small path they were standing on. "Let's get to the central tower and fight them there." Yumi nodded and replaced her fans. She ran after Odd, Sharon, Duke, Sam, and Aelita.

"You sure we don't have a choice for this?" William asked. "You know we could beat them."

"We need to think about the others as well." Ulrich said. "With the devirtualization bugged up, if any of us go down, we stay down."

"Man, we could really use Dartz's help here." Riou said as the four started to run after their friends. Anax's monsters were nearly at the foot of the mountains.

"We don't need him. We never did."

"You know you're just saying that, Ulrich." Garrett said. "Dartz is our friend, and he's helped us out of a lot of tough spots."

"Doc and Riou are right, Ulrich." William said. "We need Dartz's help."

"No we don't." Ulrich said. "Get it through your thick skulls. Dartz wouldn't help us even if we needed it."

"Which we do." Riou said. They reached the platform holding the central tower of the mountain sector. It was about 80 meters in diameter, plenty of room to move around. Ulrich started giving instructions immediately.

"Aelita, we need an ice wall around the platform. That way Insekts can't surround us. Sharon, raise the digital sea a few meters. I have a plan to knock out some of the monsters. Duke, take out the other platforms around here. But leave the pathways. If things go badly we'll need them to get away." Duke nodded and shot a few bolts of lightning out of his hands, causing the surrounding platforms to crumble into the rising sea. Aelita had just finished creating the ice wall when a volley of lasers shot forward. Everyone managed to dodge the shots and readied their weapons. "Odd, Doc, Aelita, Sharon, get ready to fire. William, Yumi, Riou, Duke, and Sam, spread out. They won't be able to hold them back for long."

"Ulrich, they're here!" Sharon said.

"Fire!" Odd, Garrett, Aelita, and Sharon each used their ranged weapons to destroy a few enemies. The Vulcanoids started firing randomly, hitting Odd and Sharon once each. Odd knelt down in pain, holding his shoulder where he got hit.

"These guys hurt." Odd said. He used his good arm to fire another arrow and take down a Bug that was coming towards him.

"Thunder!" Duke shouted. A bolt of lightning appeared and shot down at a group of Vulcanoids, destroying many of them.

(MC: 18 Vulcanoid, 10 Bug, 22 Insekt)

"How long do we have to wait?" William asked.

"Until the monsters have gotten inside. We'll close the opening and destroy them then."

"Ulrich! They're in!" Odd shouted.

"Okay!" Ulrich stomped the ground and a large rock wall appeared in front of the opening the monsters had come through. "Have at them."

"Finally." William said. "I was wondering when I'd be able to start busting heads." He ran at a pair of Bugs and sliced them in half.

"This will feel really good." Riou said. He transformed his weapon into a long sword and rushed into the battle, destroying an Insekt as he passed by. Yumi threw her fans into the ramble of monsters, causing an Insekt and a Vulcanoid to blow up.

(MC: 17 Vulcanoid, 8 Bug, 20 Insekt)

"This isn't so hard." Sam said. A laser shot from one of the Insekts and hit her in the chest. "Oof. Never mind." Ulrich and Duke used their weapons to destroy the last of the Bugs, but the remaining Vulcanoids and Insekts quickly surrounded the group.

"This isn't looking good." Garrett said. "Hey, Jeremy. Any idea what our life point count is?" No answer.

"He must be cut out vocally too." Duke said.

"No problem." Ulrich said. "Yumi, if you'd be so kind as to get everyone into the air."

"Okay." Yumi summoned a powerful gust of wind with a flick of her wrist that lifted everyone but Ulrich into the air.

"What the heck are you up to?" William asked. "You can't handle them alone."

"Don't have to." Ulrich said. He clenched his fist and stared at the monsters around him. "Earthquake!" He punched the ground and a shockwave surged from the point where his fist made impact with the ground and destroyed the remaining monsters. Yumi let everyone fall to the ground once it stopped shaking.

"You okay?" Odd asked as he helped his friend up from where he had fallen onto the ground.

"Yeah." Ulrich panted. "That just takes a lot of energy out of me."

"Maybe you should rest while we try to figure out what to do about getting back." Aelita said.

"No. I'm fine." Ulrich pushed off of Odd's shoulder and stood up strait. "Any idea what we can do from here?"

"I can try to contact Jeremy and Lisa through the terminal in the tower." Ulrich shrugged.

"Worth a shot."

"I'm afraid there is no going back." Anax said. He appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the tower, still in his form of a brunette in a black cloak. "I'll make sure you're trapped here forever." He waved his hand and a number of shadows appeared. They began to change shape until each of them resembled one of the warriors. "Meet my Shadow Battalion. They have the ability to change their shape into anyone or anything."

"Sounds a lot like Xana's polymorphs." Odd said.

"That misguided excuse for a virus created his clones to destroy. My Shadows were created for multiple purposes. Surround." The shadows disappeared and reappeared a second later surrounding the group.

"Any brilliant ideas for this one, Ulrich?" Riou asked.

"No." Ulrich said.

"I've got one." A voice said. An arrow shot out of nowhere and destroyed the Odd clone.

"What was that?" Sharon asked.

"Whatever it was, it worked." Yumi said.

"Kill them!" Anax shouted angrily. The William clone made to step forward, but another arrow flew through his chest and he disappeared. A volley of arrows appeared and rained upon the shadows, destroying each of them.

"Yikes." William said. "Sucks to be them." Anax looked around angrily for the source of the arrows.

"What's wrong, Anax?" the voice said. "Can't fight without your shadows to protect you?"

"Where are you?!" Anax shouted.

"I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time." A rift opened a few feet from Anax and a boy with spiky brown hair stepped out wearing a black cloak over a black t0 shirt and black cargo pants. He had a staff in his right hand and a sword sheathed on his left hip.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter? What good is it for the cow to know the name of the butcher? He's still going to end up as steak."

"Get out of my way!" Anax used his sword to create a wave of fire, which shot at the boy. The boy muttered something and a shield formed around him. The fire hit the shield and dissolved.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting that to work?" the boy asked. "Maybe if I kill you now the disappointment won't hurt as much."

"I'm going to destroy you!" Anax held up his sword and ran at the boy, who easily jumped out of the way and landed just behind Anax. A blur of blue and black appeared and rammed the virus, who flew into the digital sea from the impact.

"Not as satisfying, but I'll take it." Dartz said as he stopped at the edge of the platform, looking down at where Anax had fallen.

"I could have taken him." The boy said.

"I know, but I was getting tired of listening to him." The boy was tackled to the ground by two shadows that had appeared. "Bad idea." He disappeared and two arrows shot through the shadows, destroying them. The boy reappeared where he had been on his feet. He turned to the gang and smirked.

"Gotta love interdimensional fighting."

"When did you learn to do that, Blitz?"

"I've been practicing on the Black Dragon Squad. And I've got to say, I like having powers. It really helps with overpowering that bunch."

"Good to see you back in action, Dartz." Duke said.

"We never would have made it out of that without Blitz's help." Aelita added happily.

"Don't get used to it." Dartz said. He sheathed his sword and yawned. "I think Anax's bragging gets more and more boring every time I see him." Everyone laughed except Ulrich.

"We could have taken them without your help." Ulrich scoffed.

"Ulrich, don't be such a sourpuss." Odd said.

"I'm not being a sourpuss."

"Earth to Lyoko." Jeremy's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Jer." Duke said. "How's the virtualization program coming?"

"I've got it back online. I'm bringing you in now." Each member of the gang disappeared until Lyoko was once again void of life. By the time everyone was up in the laboratory, Dartz was nowhere in sight.

"Leave it to Dartz to abandon us again." Ulrich said.

"You know what, Ulrich?" Riou said. "Quizá si no fueras tal asno hacia él él no se habría ido otra vez. Necesitas parar el ser una perra y un acto tan de mierda como su amigo otra vez." Garrett, Duke, Blitz, and Lisa covered their ears halfway through Riou's rant.

"What'd he say?" William asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Lisa said.

Here's chapter 7 for ya. I know it took me a while, but I've been sort of busy lately, what with research papers and homework plus just life in general.


	8. The Note

Chapter 8: The Note

"Hey, Dartz? You still in there?" Nick asked as he waved his hand in front of Dartz's face. Dartz snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the boy.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that." He said. Angela sighed.

"I said that that girl has been staring at you all through lunch." She said. She gestured toward a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Dartz looked over at the table in time to see a girl with long blond hair, a sky blue t- shirt, and a pair of grey jeans avert her eyes back to the tray in front of her.

"I think she's in my computer design class." Tech said. "Her name's Melody."

"Since when do you take a computer design class?" Nick asked with a laugh. "You can't learn any more about computer design than you already know."

"I had to take something for seventh period."

"Why not try Drama?" Angela asked.

"Alicia and her goons are in that class." Not too long after they arrived Alicia found two cronies, a lot like Herve and Nicolas, which always followed her around.

"Since when do Harvey and Alex know how to act?" Dartz asked.

"They probably just signed up so they could stay with Alicia." Nick said, still chuckling to himself. "At least we don't have to worry about her bothering us."

"So true." Angela said. She picked up an apple and bit into it. "So, what are you guys gonna do for your history projects?"

"I'll probably do a report on World War 2." Tech said.

"Mine will be on the Revolutionary War." Nick said.

"Medieval Europe." Dartz said. He stood up with his tray. "I'll see you guys later. I need to do something before English." His friends nodded in understanding. Dartz threw out his tray and walked out of the cafeteria. He looked around the courtyard and sighed before heading up to his dorm. He opened his door to find Jeremy, William, Lisa, Ulrich, Riou, Yumi, and Garrett sitting around the room at different points.

"We need to talk." Jeremy said. Dartz raised an eyebrow in fake confusion and looked at the door.

"Hm. The door says Dartz Dragonblade. Weird typo."

"This isn't the time for joking around." Yumi said.

"Who's joking? Now, if you'd all be so kind as to leave so I can get what I need and get to class."

"Dartz…" Ulrich said angrily. Dartz sighed.

"Fine." Dartz threw his backpack on the bed next to Jeremy and leaned against the door. "What's so important that you feel the need to interrupt my school day?" Jeremy stood up and cleared his throat.

"It seems we've run into a bit of a predicament." He said. "I've been monitoring Anax for the past few days and I haven't seen any sign of an attack, or even a plan to attack the real world."

"So?"

"We think he's up to something, but we don't know for certain." Lisa continued. "We want to send a small group to Lyoko with Aelita to see if there's any information in Lyoko's towers, but we're afraid that might be exactly what Anax wants." Lisa paused and there were a few seconds where no one spoke.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to start to care? Because I still don't." William sighed.

"They want you to go with us to Lyoko in case Anax set a trap for us." He said.

"At least someone knows how to get to the point."

"So you'll do it?" Riou asked. Dartz thought for a second then sighed.

"I know I'm going to kick myself for this later, but fine. I'll go with you, but it'll have to wait until after class. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late." Dartz grabbed his backpack and opened the door to find Milly with her arm raised to knock on said door.

"Oh, hi, Dartz." Milly said with a small smile.

"Hey, Milly. What's up?"

"A stranger gave me this and told me to give it to you." Milly held up her hand to reveal a rolled up a piece of old parchment tied with blood red ribbon. Dartz looked at the parchment for a second before taking it.

"Thanks." Milly nodded and walked away towards the stairs. Once she had left the hallway, Dartz disposed of the red ribbon and unrolled the parchment. His eyes scanned over a quickly scrawled letter before crumpling the parchment in his fist.

"Something wrong?" Yumi asked.

"I think I just found our friend Anax."

"Really?" Jeremy asked. "Where is he?" Dartz threw the letter on his bed.

"Just read it. I need to take care of some things." Dartz grabbed his backpack and left. Lisa grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"What's it say?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know." Lisa said. "I can't read it. It's in some kind of foreign language, but I can't identify it."

"Let me see it." Riou said. Lisa handed the paper to Riou, who looked at it for a few seconds, then looked at his friends. "I can't read it either." Garrett grabbed the letter out of his hands and looked at it.

"It's in an old form of Korean." Garrett said. "A form that isn't spoken anymore."

"Can you read it?" William asked.

"Not really. Dartz is the only person I know who can translate a language this old. Though I can make out a few words. Kingdom…scout…army…help… that's it."

"That doesn't make translating it any easier." Ulrich said. "We'd better find Dartz and find out what's going on."

Me: Sorry about the long wait. I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but I've been busy with other stuff. The next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Past Revealed

Chapter 9: Past Revealed

The gang found Dartz in the factory, looking through a bunch of files on the supercomputer.

"What're you looking for?" Ulrich asked. Dartz turned and looked at them.

"I'm looking for some information on Anax." Dartz said. "I know Franz Hopper must have something stored on here about him."

"Dartz, I've looked over the files on that supercomputer at least a dozen times." Jeremy said as he pushed his glasses up to his face. "There isn't anything on there."

"But have you ever thought to look in Hopper's personal notes?"

"Personal notes?"

"Yes. Hopper kept a secret file filled to the brink with his own notes on Xana. There might be something about Anax on there."

"You mean like a weakness?" Riou asked.

"Exactly."

"But why are you just now looking into this?" Yumi asked.

"Anax has never posed enough of a threat to require immediate destruction. But he's gone too far this time."

"Does this have something to do with that letter you got?" Duke asked.

"Yes." Dartz turned back around and continued typing. "I was just about to open the folder when you so rudely interrupted me."

"What is it about the note that's got you so on edge?" Sam asked. The rest of the gang had joined Jeremy and the others on their way to the factory. Dartz sighed.

"It's a personal matter."

"Damn it, Dartz! Stop trying to push us away!" Sharon shouted. Dartz spun the chair around quickly in surprise at her voice. The rest of the gang backed away at the sudden shouting. They hadn't noticed Sharon enter the room. Dartz got over his shock quickly and glared at her angrily.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sharon's right, Dartz." Odd said. "All you've been doing for the past three months is try to push us away."

"I don't have any choice." Dartz said sadly.

"Yes, you do." Aelita said. "We can help you. You don't have to do this alone."

"It's not that easy, Aelita. This isn't just another battle on Lyoko."

"You think we don't know that?" William asked. "Even so we want to help."

"And like I said, this isn't just another battle. After I leave tomorrow, I might not be coming back." There was a silence in the room as everyone's mind processed what Dartz had said.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"I mean I could very well die."

"You don't have to risk your life over some stupid note." Ulrich said.

"It's not just 'some stupid note,' Ulrich. That virus is attacking my home. And it's my job to save it."

"But _this_ is your home, Dartz." Sam said.

"Yes, in a technical sense, it is. But this is the home where I live. It isn't my _real_ home."

"How is this not your real home?" Sharon asked, tears in her eyes. "All of your friends, your family, we're all here. We're here with you." Dartz sighed.

"Sharon, you know you guys will always be my friends. But my family is in Korea. And if I don't help them, they'll be killed. And it'll be my fault. I couldn't bear that weight, even if I tried."

"What do you mean your family is in Korea?" Yumi asked. Dartz looked at the ground sadly.

"Because that's where I was born. That's where my parents live." Silence befell the gang again as everyone came to a realization.

"So that means-" Lisa started.

"Yes." Dartz said. "The Dartz you know isn't the real me. My name isn't Dartz Dragonblade. It's Dartz Arias."

"Arias?" Jeremy asked. "Hold on… the Arias family was a line of royals who ruled the ancient kingdom of Aldrue. But the kingdom was destroyed centuries ago in a war against North Korea." Dartz shook his head.

"My ancestors made that story to keep the kingdom peaceful. Before then Aldrue was actually a very prosperous kingdom. There was never any war. No poverty. It was the perfect kingdom, ruled by the perfect king. But one day it was attacked by a large force of soldiers from the area that would come to be known as North Korea. The kingdom barely survived. We took what was left of the kingdom and went into hiding in order to make it seem like we were destroyed. We rebuilt the city and continued to prosper. Our plan had worked. We never had any more wars. But I got tired of everyone treating me like some sort of god, so I left. But apparently we didn't hide well enough. Now I need to go back and stop Anax from killing everyone there. Now if you don't mind, I have some packing to do." Dartz got up and took the elevator back up to the surface.

"Why won't he let us help him?" Sharon asked in a frustrated tone.

"I think we already came to a decision on that one." Garrett said. "This mission could very well claim Dartz's life. And he doesn't want the same thing happening to us."

"Well I don't care what the risk is." Ulrich said. "Dartz is our friend, and he's in trouble. I'm going to help him whether he likes it or not." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"This coming from the one who held a grudge against him longer than the rest of us." Duke said. "Hell, I'm in."

"So am I." Riou said. "If this is really that dangerous, Dartz'll need all the help he can get."

"Well, if we're all going we'd better get packing." Jeremy said. He led the group into the elevator and they took it back up to the surface.

Me: Once again, sorry for the long wait. I think this is going to end up becoming the rate that I update stories. I'll try to update at least once a month, but that won't always work out. I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I decided to split it into three separate chapters.


	10. Profile Update

To my loyal readers:

I hope you all haven't missed me too much. Being a high school senior, having a part time job that keeps me busy anywhere from 20 to 30 hours a week, and acting as a high-ranking member of my high school's JROTC program doesn't give me a lot of free time that I can use for things other than homework and what small social life I may or may not have.

I'm going to go ahead and tell you all this: I _do _intent to continue writing. I'm sure many of you are angry (or slightly disgruntled at the very least) that I have not updated many of my fanfictions in quite a while, but rest assured that nothing that is currently in progress on my profile is going to be deleted or discontinued. Everything will be finished eventually. With my last semester as a high school student finally begun, I've enjoyed the discovery that my schedule has cleared the air in front of me quite a bit. This means that I will be able to write more, and spend more time cooperating with my close friend Cdc100 on several ideas we've been working on for new stories. So right now I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you a bit about everything I'm working on and all my plans for the near future.

Prince's Return- For those who haven't read it, Prince's Return is the third story in a continuing series of Code Lyoko fanfictions, which started with my first fanfiction, Xana's Apprentice. I do plan on continuing this, but I'm having a MAJOR case of writer's block (like, a two-year-long case, if it wasn't obvious). Right now I'm going to stay with my original plans and keep this story on hiatus until I finish rewriting it's predecessors.

Virus Series Rewrites- Due to aging and changes in my writing style, I found the original versions of my first few stories to be a little haphazard in quality to say the least, so I decided to rewrite them. I may or may not keep the originals up, that's up to you guys. You can feel free to tell me what you think in reviews. I _am _still working on these. I'm mostly finished with Xana's Apprentice and parts of Xana's Revenge are also complete. However, I don't want to make the changes to the published chapters until I've finished both.

Cards of Lyoko- This story is actually mostly the work of Cdc100's expert hand, while I simply do the editing and posting. Due to the popping up of a few new ideas on my part, this is also possibly going to be rewritten. However, updates will not continue until Prince's Return is complete.

Memories of the Past- This story is a work I took up from an idea created by Fanfiction user NoWordsDiscribeMe. Many people have voiced their approval of what I've done so far in this story, and I'll let them know that I am still working on it from time to time. As my current work comes to an end this story will begin to see more and more updates.

Namine's Grace- This is the story that is currently taking up the majority of my writing time. It is also my favorite work so far, although that doesn't say much for its quality, as it is not something I began writing for myself, but for a friend who is very close to me and was, at the time, going through a rough patch after breaking up with her boyfriend of two years. I chose to finish this story first because, besides it being my favorite, it also makes my friend much happier. There is also the continued support of the few loyal readers who still follow me and voted for me to finish this first. This is my continued plan, and I have many ideas for where I could take the story from here.

That's all for my current stuff. Now I'll tell you all a bit about what I have planned for the future.

Number XV- A personal rewrite of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days containing my Nobody OC, Xeno, who appears in Namine's Grace. This story will not follow the plot of the game to a tee, but it will contain most if not all of the game's major plot points, just with my added OC. I may or may not change the ending sequence of the game to fit my own personal belief of how Roxas and Xion's story with the Organization should have ended. Again, up to you guys.

Untitled Sequel to Prince's Return- I originally planned to finish off the Virus timeline at Prince's Return and move on to other things, but new ideas have started popping into my head about a possible sequel, so I decided to go through with it. This story will take place a few months after Prince's Return ends, as Dartz finally returns to school in France. My reason for continuing the series past its original intended end is that I'm just not happy with how it's planned to turn out being the final ending to the series, more for personal reasons than artistic reasons. I won't say any more here, for fear of spoilers and possible hate mail.

Lightning Strikes- Although through my rewrites I wrote the Xiaolin Showdown crossover out of the Virus series, Auron was the first OC I ever created, and I simply didn't want to let him go without at least giving him some screen time. So this will be a Xiaolin Showdown story centering around how the Dragons meet Auron and how they become a team.

Untitled Pokemon x Code Lyoko crossover- A work between Cdc100 and myself, which has been in the works for some time but has yet to come past its planning phase. Since August I've had two polls asking viewer opinions on certain points of planning in the story, and so far two votes have been cast for one, and only one for the other. This is partially my fault for not foreseeing the lack of activity on my profile and advertising the polls using Author notes in my stories. So here I'm going to do just that. For two weeks after this note is posted I will have a viewer opinion poll up on my profile. If you are interested in this story, please give us your opinions. As soon as the poll is closed I will announce the results in a profile update and the second poll will be posted. Once these two polls are finished, the results will be announced and we will begin working on the story itself.

Now that that's done, I would also like to take this opportunity to tell you a bit about what I do outside of writing fanfictions. As I've told you all before, I'm a high school senior. I have a girlfriend, who has been with me and somehow put up with every single thing I've done, good and bad (mostly the latter), for the past two years. I have a past as an avid gamer, but this has become more of a recreation for me over the past few years. My main hobby is the Army JROTC program at my high school, where I hold the Battalion Executive Officer position after three years in the program. My grades are decent, mostly A's and B's with the occasional C here and there. I plan to go to college, though where I will go I have not yet decided. My future plans are to commission in the Army as an officer in the Military Police Corps with a forensics background.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this update, and I hope everyone has had their questions answered. If anyone has a question to ask about something I've said here, or if you have advice or ideas, please feel free to ask it in a review or a PM.

Dartz the Fire Demon


End file.
